Girl in the Mirror
by CyberSerpent
Summary: Sakura broke up with Syaoran! Tomoyo's gonna try to get them back together...my first ever songfic!


Girl in the Mirror

Disclaimer

Okay, this story is based on Britney Spears's song "Girl in the Mirror," so it does not belong to me, it belongs to Britney Spears!!!And Card Captor Sakura doesn't belong to me either, it belongs to Clamp.

Author's Notes

This is my first ever fan fiction so try not to flame too much, okay?Thanks ^_^;

And well, I hope you enjoy!(Oh yah, Kerbero doesn't show up in this one, he's on vacation in Jamaica ^_^)

~Anime*Angel~

*Sakura's Room*

Sakura rocked herself on her bed softly, tears cascading down her cheeks slowly.

She had just broken up with Syaoran and feels terrible."Why did I do it?Why???" she pounded her pillow furiously."WHY???"

_~There's a girl in my mirror, _

_I wonder who she is,_

_Sometimes I think I know her,_

_Sometimes I really wish I did~_

_ _

*Tomoyo's House*

"Poor Sakura," Tomoyo thought as she brushed her hair gently back."I'll bet that breaking up hit her really hard."

Suddenly her phone rang, and Tomoyo scrambled to pick it up, "Hello?"

Sakura's voice, thick with tears, reached Tomoyo, "To—mo—yo…I can't stand it…I've never missed him so much!"

"Sakura!" Tomoyo gasped, Sakura had never sounded so sad, so choked up.

"Uh-huh, listen Tomoyo, I can't stand it!I can't even call him because I'm such a coward!" Sakura broke down completely, her voice muffled by the flow of tears.

"I'll be right over," Tomoyo promised.

"Tomoyo, it's nine pm…" Sakura started, but Tomoyo had already hung up.

*Sakura's room*

"Tomoyo…" Sakura sobbed.

"It's okay, Sakura, everything will be fine," Tomoyo patted her best friend's back awkwardly as Sakura poured out to her.

"Images—of—him—float out to me!!!I can't stop them!" Sakura wailed.

_~There's a story in her eyes,_

_lullaby of sad goodbyes,_

_when she's looking back at me,_

_I can tell her heart is broken easily._

_**CHORUS**_

_Cause the girl in my mirror is crying tonight,_

_And there's nothing I can tell her to make her feel alright,_

_Oh the girl in my mirror's crying cause of you_

_And I wish there was something, something I could do~_

_ _

Tomoyo, thankful that no one else was home, said soothingly, "I know…try to sleep…"

"I—can't!His face…his eyes…they keep coming back to me!!!Tomoyo, make them stop!Make them stop!" Sakura wept.

Tomoyo wondered if Sakura was delirious, but kept right on soothing her.

Sakura continued to produce loud, wracking, sobs, and finally Tomoyo took matters into her own hands.

"What are you doing?" Sakura choked out as Tomoyo phoned for Syaoran.

"Stopping this nonsense," Tomoyo mumbled back.

"Huh?" Sakura batted an eyelid, tears still dripping out of her green eyes, now rimmed with red.

"Hello, Syaoran?" Tomoyo spoke into the receiver.

*In Syaoran's House*

"Tomoyo?What are you doing calling me at this hour?" Syaoran tried to glare into the phone.

"Sakura's here," Tomoyo snapped, sounding angrier than she intended, "and she's breaking down cause of you!"

_~If I could, I would tell her not to be afraid,_

_the pain that she's feeling, the sense of loneliness will fade, _

_so dry your tears and rest assured,_

_Love will find you like before,_

_When she's looking back at me,_

_I know nothing really works that easily_

_**CHORUS**~_

_ _

"What?Breaking down cause of me?" Syaoran clutched the phone.

"Right!She's crying right now!!!I'll put her on the phone!" Tomoyo handed the phone to Sakura.

"Sakura?" Syaoran asked cautiously.

"Syaoran?" Sakura coughed.

"What happened?What's the matter?" Syaoran asked worriedly.

"N-nothing," Sakura stammered, and Syaoran could hear Tomoyo yelling, "Yeah right!" in the background.

"D-did I hurt you?I'm sorry." Syaoran stuttered.

"Well, yes," Sakura admitted.

"Are you okay?"

"I guess,"

"Do you want me to come over?"

"I don't know,"

"Is that a 'yes'?"

"Maybe,"

"I'll just take that as a 'yes.'" Syaoran hung up.

*Sakura's Room*

"Okay," Sakura hanged up, "he's coming over," she informed Tomoyo, who was watching anxiously.

"Oh," Tomoyo bit her lip.

_ _

_~Oh I wish there was something I could do._

_I can't believe it's what I see,_

_And that girl in the mirror,_

_That girl in the mirror is me,_

_Oh, I can't believe it's what I see, no._

_The girl in the mirror is me,_

_Oh, is me~_

_ _

A rapping sound rang thru the house and Sakura ran to open the door.

It was Syaoran, drenched.

"It's raining?" Tomoyo blinked.

Syaoran nodded.

Sakura's lower lips trembled, and then she flung her arms around Syaoran's neck and hugged him like he was her only lifeline.

"Sa-Sakura?" Syaoran sputtered as Sakura sobbed uncontrollably into his soaked sweater.

"I—I missed you so much!!!" Sakura managed to say between sobs.

Syaoran tilted Sakura's chin up, "You know, I never really wanted to break up,"

"You didn't?" Sakura choked out.

"No," Syaoran smiled and kissed Sakura softly.

Sakura kissed back, her tears finally dried.

Tomoyo smiled and clapped her hands together quietly.

_~ **CHORUS**_

_Cause the girl in the mirror is crying tonight,_

_And there's nothing I could do to make her feel alright,_

_Oh, the girl in my mirror is crying because of you,_

_And I wish there was something,_

_Something I could do~_

_ _

A/n- well, that's the end!!!I don't think the really went well with the story, cause it had a happy ending…What did you think of it?R/R please!!!

~Anime*Angel~ _ßI love this Japanese smiley!!! 

_ _


End file.
